omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Composite Human
Character Synopsis Composite Human 'is a theoretical concept that one gets when you merged every single human being that has lived into a singular being. The Composite Human is an amalgamation of our strengths, skills and abilities at our peak, essentially being the strongest human being possible. This concept was first introduced in versus forums and is even dicussed in the field of science Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-C. 7-B, potentially 7-A with Nukes. 6-C '''through self-destructing all nukes combined '''Verse: Real Life (Thought Experiments) Name: Composite Human Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: Variable. Humans at their most have reached age of the age of 122, although this isn't common as the usual age of death for a human is around 65 to 70 Classification: Human, Homo Sapien Special Abilities: ' |-|Without Technology=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Instinct Reactions (Through procedural memory, a human can predict movement and automatically execute a response with muscle memory), Ingenious Intelligence, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Veronica Seider can identify people from more than 1.6 km. Can utilize echolocation. Tetrachromacy allows a person to see 100x more colors than the average person. Supertasters have a far more acute sense of taste than an average person. Has Perfect Pitch), Social Influencing (Humans skilled in psychology and other fields can infirectly control other humans), Corruption (In the form of influcing another person socially), Technology Manipulation (Maintains complete knowledge over and can master any technology on the world), Hacking (Gains this from the various hackers across the world, with some individuals being able to hack into systems as complex as the government computers) Composite Human has resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Biba Struja, a human, is capable of being shocked by electricity 30 times and is said to be able to endure up to a million volts), Fear Manipulation (Urbach-Wiethe causes people to not feel fear), Empathic Manipulation (Antisocial Personality Disorder disables a persons ability to feel emotions and not care about the rights of others, also effectively removing all morals), Heat Manipulation (Humans such as Wim Hof and Timo Kaukonen can endure temperatures of -20 {Whilst running in a marathan) and 110 C {While 6 minutes in a sauna} through controlling body temperature), Poison Manipulation (Mithridatism involves the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses), Disease Manipulation (Has every anti-body produced for every human disease), Radiation Manipulation (Induced Radioresistance is receiving Small doses of ionizing radiation that can allow a greater resistance to radiation) and Technology Manipulation, Immunity to Hacking and EMP by virtue of being biological, in addition to immunity to Pain |-|With Technology=All previous abilities + limited Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Radiation manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Sound Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, the ability to breath in space or underwater through scuba gear, space suits and many other items, missiles that track heat signatures to home in on opponents, Flight (Items such as jetpack, aircrafts and gliders), Explosion Manipulation (With Explosives and Nukes). Resistance to Light, Wind, Radiation, Smoke, Oxidation, Water, Fire and other Elements, Extreme Temperature, Explosion, Insect, Poison, Corrosion, Disease, Contaminent, Debris and Impact (with hazmat suit and other personal protective equipment) 'Destructive Ability: Street Level '''(Jonah Lomu can producethis level of energy from a simple tackle). '''City Level, potentially to Mountain Level 'with nukes (Has complete access to nuclear weapons such as Ivy Mike and Castle Bravo, which can yield these levels of energy when ignited. The Tsar Bomb, of which is the strongest bomb, originally was made to explode with the force of 101.5 megatons but was downscaled to 58 to reduce the chances of a nuclear fallout). '''Island Level '''through self destructing all bombs at once (When combined together, all nuclear weapons are capable of yielding this level of power, albeit in the past it was much greater) 'Speed: Varies. When swimming, their speeds are Below Average Human (César Cieloat at his fastest 50m long course was able to achieve 20.91 seconds, which equates to 2.4 m/s). Peak Human '''for normal speed (The fastest man, Usain Bolt , is able to run 12.5 m/s) with '''Superhuman '''punching speeds (Keith Liddel can punching at up to 44 mph). Through technology, Composite Human can move up to '''High Hypersonic (The fastest piloted vehicle created - Apollo 10 - reached the speed of 39,897 kph 32 relative to Earth) and Speed of Light attack speed with preparations (Laser weapons can reach this speed) Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg. The highest standing jump is 1.616 meters. Javier Sotomayor has a high jump of over 8 feet. Mike Powell has a long jump of over 29 feet. Myostatin-inhibitor Hypertrophy is when the body doesn't produce myostatin to limit muscle growth. Suppression of the NCoR1 gene causes an increase in muscle mass, 2x the speed, and 2x the endurance) 'Striking Ability: Street Class '(Mike Tyson is capable of punching with this much force behind it) 'Durability: Street Level '(Scales to a man who had boneseight times more denser than normal bones, which are durable enough to survive Jonah Lomu's tackles. Also is comparable to John Ferraro, who has a skull is 16 mm thick which is 2.3x thicker than the average human skull). '''Building Level '''with technology and armors 'Stamina: Very high (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build up, and the Khoisan people can run for multiple hours on end in a desert without stopping, which would cause heat stroke for an animal. Polycythemia is a condition where there is a higher amount of red blood cells in the body which can increase oxygen carrying capacity by 50%. The DEC2 gene reduces the required amount of sleep to only 6 hours instead of the 8 to 8.5 required by normal people. The inhibition of the LR-15r-Alpha gene allows an incredibly high endurance in muscles. Longest time with held breath underwater is 24 minutes 3 seconds) Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, Hundreds of Meters with Guns, Kilometres '(Sniper can shoot this far) 'Intelligence: Super Genius (Has the knowledge of every man to have existed on Earth. Including the combined intelligence of Stephen Hawking, Albert Einstein, Neil Degrasse and other smart minds. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had. Hyperthymesia is a condition where a person can remember almost everything they've learned in vivid detail. Can utilize speed reading. The NR2b gene increases memory and learning speed) Weaknesses: Requires food, water and other forms of substance to survive. Needs sleep to utilize their body to the maximum potential Versions: w/o Technology | With Technology ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *List of all technological items *List of All Weapons *List of Various Toys Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Theoretical Pages Category:Real-Life Category:Humans Category:Composite Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Acrobats Category:Weapons Master Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Social Influencing Category:Corruption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Light Benders Category:Radiation Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Smoke Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Benders Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6